I'm Not Good Enough For You XJalice
by Evelynn729
Summary: so a Jalice one shot , Jasper decides to leave Alice but she wont let him no matter how determined! Please Review!


There's a difference between you and me Alice, your amazing,beautiful,funny,smart,and i'm just below normal.

You know i love you but i'm not good enough for you . Your too good for me , and i'm just going to dragg you

down and to see you get hurt would kill me, shorty,pixie, love, sweetheart , please dont come looking for me

i'm going to o live somewhere you wont ever find me, it's what i have to do i dont want to affect you in

any way , you'll find some one else , it kill's me to write this but this is what must be done, you didnt

see this because i didnt know i was going to leave,i can't bring myslef to stop writing because when i do

i know you'll be watching me leave, your hunting now and you tried to get me to go i was terrible to you

saying i needed some alone time, thats what lead me to this i dont want to hurt you ever again,

Bye Alice

I was crying my eyes out when i read the leter Jasper had left me on our bed, yes i was a vampire and tough

but i still couldnt even dream of living without him. i miss him when i got home i seen that he had writen this

one day ago, while i was hunting, God i should have seen this i have to go search for him i don't care what he

thinks we belong together, i could tell in the leter he wanted to talk bad about himself but he knew that would

make me upset. I told my family what was happening and before i left Edward annouced that he was coming with me

and that he could help me by reading Jasper's mind. Jasper and i had been together for five years but we werent

married Jasper wanted to i could tell but i guess he never got up the nerve to ask if i would have asked

him he wouldnt have left."Alice stop thiking like that theres' nothing you could have done to stop him, he thinks

he's doing the right thing. " Edward told me, " how could this be the right thing." i asked mostly myself " he

thinks he is protecting you" a moment of silence " from himself" " Edward can you hear his thoughts

Edward:no Alice i cant , can you see where he is

Alice um.. hang on let me try he just passed the canada boarder

Edward:He's taking his time Alice if we run for three days i'm sure we can catch up wwith him

Alice :okay ,Edward why is he taking his time

Edward:because he doesnt want to leave you

Alice: i brought his letter,when we get to him i'm going to give it to him i want to see what he does to it

Edward: Alice just clear your head and keep checking on Jasper's track and speed

Alice: okay, Edward i'm sorry it's just we run and i cant express my feelings

Edward: I know Ali, i know

THREEE DAYYS PAASSTTT

Edward: Alice where is he

Alice : to the left about one mile away he's about to start running try and read his mind

Edward : he can sense us,but only as vampires so he wont run he's going to stand his ground

Alice : do you think you could stay a half a mile away and make sure he doesnt run when i'm tlkin to him

Edward : yes ofcourse i'll circle round now

Alice: okay

SHE' WAS HIDING BEHIND A TREE

Jasper: Show Yourself Vampire

Alice ~walks out from behind tree~

Jasper ~shocked,mad~ Alice, i..i told you not to follow me!

Alice - No, Jasper you didnt you left it here in this stupid note ~ throws the note at Jasper~

Jasper - opens it~ you read it...

Alice - of course i read it it's all you left for me a lousy note

Jasper - ~calmed down~Alice it's for the best your too good for me

Alice - no Jasper i'm not without you i am a worthless peice of Crap

Jasper - ~mad,at himself~ Alice! never call your self worthless, you are no worthless

Alice - really? i'm not then tell me what do i have to live for

Jasper - your family

Alice - they can survive without me

Jasper - what about your life

Alice - My Life? Jasper, my life walked out on me and just left me a stupid note

Jasper - I have to go

Alice - no you dont Emmett just arrived and edward and him are watching right now and they will make sure you dont run

Jasper -~speechless!~

Alice - Jasper what am i feeling, huh? i thought you didnt want me to feel like this? How is Your plan going now!~crying, falls to ground~

Jasper - Alice, don't cry i'm doin this so you can have a better life

Alice - Well then i guess, i'll just stay right here for the rest of it because thats better than bein with the love of my life

Jasper - ~hurt~ I'm Sorry,But my mind is made up

Alice - ~stands up~ Fine! Then Just Leave! Jasper if you dont love me anymore Leave!~crying really bad~

Jasper - ~runs to her takes her face in his arms~ Alice! i ill never stop loving you!

Alice - hows that supposed to make me feel better, okay you love me but not enough to stay with me

Jasper - i've already hurt you to much

Alice - Jasper the only time you've hurt me is when you do this when you convince yourself that your not good enough for me

Jasper - what about at Bella's party? i threw you

Alice - because of instinct, Jasper i know you would never hurt me umpurpose,but you are now and you just think that i'm going to forget ab out you

Jasper - you will because your strong

Alice - no i wont if you leave now i will never be the same, i'll be no good without you

Jasper - Alice, I'm Sorry

Alice - ~gets a vision~ i'm still mad at you i hope you know

Jasper - ~starts crying~ take me back?

Alice - promise me you wil NEVER do this again

Jasper - I promise

Alice - okay ~kisses him passionatly~

Jasper - ~kisses back~

Alice - ~sniffles~

Jasper - I love You

Alice - I love You, never forget that

Jasper - so what do i have to do for you to forive me

Alice - Jasper,i dont feel like talking right now

Jasper - okay let's just go home

Alice - ~nods head~ (Thinks) Thank you Edward tell Emmett Thank you too

Jasper - let me carry you home?

Alice - no

Jasper -okay


End file.
